El hijo menor de Loki y de
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: Aslan, El hijo menor del Dios del engaño, quien es resguardado celosamente por sus hermanos, quienes buscan desesperadamente a los otros genes de su hermano para que la resguarde del Padre de Todos. Odin, al saver que otra bestia nacio, trata de buscarla y desacerse de ella, pero para eso, devera enfrentarse a un grupo de heroes, una bestia verde, un dios, y...a su esposa. Yaoi.


_**PROLOGO-**_

Luego de haber tratado de conquistar la tierra, Thor y Loki, se transportaron a Asgard, pero...-siempre hay un pero-lo que el dios del trueno llevaba con él, era solo una estúpida ilusión, provocada por el dios del engaño.

Loki se escapó-nuevamente-y se adentró a los bosques del pantano, donde sabía que no lo encontrarían por más que lo buscaran. Nadie, en su sano juicio entraría en él. Pero como Loki perdió el juicio al tratar de conquistar Midgar y robar el trono, se adentró.

Los pasos eran largos y rápidos, quería llegar lo antes posible al centro.

-¡Papá!- una voz mucho más aguda que la misma, se pudo escuchar por el eco.- ¡papá regreso!-

-zissss pues ya era horassssshhhh.

-¡Te estábamos esperando- tres tipos de voces se escucharon por todo el lugar, una de ellas, era la de una niña, otra, era una voz muy ronca y áspera, y la que quedaba...era una extraña.

Loki, encontró lo que buscaba, una cueva, pero no cualquier cueva, una de cristal. Cuando puso un pie en la cueva, de su interior salió una niña. Una niña que no pasaba de los 8 años, cabello extra largo y negro, piel nívea media azulada y ojos rojos muy intensos. Si bien era una niña muy hermosa...desprendía un olor nauseabundo y repugnante, pero cuando abrazo a Loki, este pareció inmune al olor.

-¡papá, papá, sabía que vendrías!-decía la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¡te extrañe mucho!

-yo también te extrañe Hela-dijo sonriéndole. Loki la tomo en sus brazos y se adentraron a la cueva, en donde había dos seres más.- ya regrese.

-holassss-hablo una serpiente, SIP, dije serpiente, una muy pero MUY larga, no tanta ya que era un par de años mayor que Hela, pero lo suficiente como para rodear el bosque. Su piel escamosa era de un color azul con muchas marcas, sus ojos rojos eran hipnotizan tés y su lengua larga intimidaba un poco.- ¿cómo te fue con el Asgardiano? Padre.

-también te extrañe Jothüngarden -respondió con ironía a su hijo- y, digamos que el " _invencible dios del trueno"_ fue engañado por una ilusión.

-¡eres increíble papá!-contesto Hela alagando a su padre.

-el idiota de Thor nunca cambiara- respondió una voz ronca y áspera.

-Hola Fenri-saludo Loki. Entre las sombras, la figura de un lobo se izó presente. Fenri, el primer hijo de Loki apareció. Un gran lobo de pelaje negro del tamaño de Loki, ojos rojos cual fuego, dientes blancos y filosos. Un aspecto temible.- mira, conseguí esto para ti-dijo al momento de mostrarle el bozal, a lo que el lobo gruño- aunque creo que te ira chico.

-chiste, chiste, no da gracia-dijo.

-a mi zissss-dijo la serpiente, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Fenri.

-si no quieres que te arranque la lengua, mejor cállate.-amenazo.

-chicos, no peleen-dijo Hela- papá acaba de llegar, esperen al menos un par de horas y luego hagan lo que quieran-dijo como lo más normal del mundo.

Tanto Fenri como Jothüngarden se miraron entre sí, y luego miraron a Loki, el cual tenía una cara de cansado y marcas en su rostro que no habían notado, los chicos se preocuparon, así que decidieron dejar que su padre descansara por un tiempo. NI lente ni perezoso, Loki bajo a Hela y se adentró más profundo a la cueva, seguido por sus hijos. Más al fondo...estaban las tumbas de sus dos hijos menores. Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente, ellos no tenían la culpa de ser sus hijos, Odín no tenía el derecho para matarlos solo por ser sus hijos.

Se quitó su armadura, quedando solo con ropas ligeras, se recostó sobre un montón de pasto seco para poder dormir. AL cerrar los ojos, sirio peso extra, Fenri se acomodó detrás de él, tapándolo con su cola, Hela se recostó sobre su pecho y Jothüngarden los rodeo con su cuerpo. Loki sonrió débilmente, no quería que sus hijos sufrieran por sus locuras, serró lentamente sus ojos, y así, todos acurrucados se durmieron.

 _ **Un mes después**_

-¡¿NO ES UNA BROMA?!

-¡QUE ALEGRIA!

-SHISSSS!111

-Les digo la verdad- dijo Loki sonriendo, al momento de acariciar su vientre aun plano- dentro de 4 meses tendrán un hermanito.

-si! Tendré un hermanito, tendré un hermanito!-decía Hela mientras saltaba y abrazaba a Loki. Fenri estaba en shock, no es que le disguste tener un hermanito, pero el tema era... ¿de quién? Por otra parte, Jothüngarden no sabía si estar feliz, triste o indiferente, ciertamente para él, bastaba y sobraba con los que eran. No quería repetir lo que sintió cuando mataron a sus hermanitos menores.

-quisiera que me prometan algo-les dijo serio, a lo que los chicos prestaron atención- pase lo que pase, quiero que prometan cuidar de su hermano.-

-...-Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, claro que lo cuidarían, sería su hermano después de todo.

-yo lo prometo, prometo cuidarlo-dijo Hela.

-igual yossss-dijo Jothüngarden,

-...también lo prometo, pero... ¿de quién?-pregunto Fenri, no quería estar con la duda, ¿de quién era el ser que su padre esperaba?

-...ah, pues...es difícil de explicar- Loki estaba nervioso, eso se podía notar a leguas, no le quedaba de otra que decirles, no le gustaba mentirle a sus hijos.-digamos que...es de algo verde.

-¡tendré mitad duende!-dijeron a la vez los chicos, sacándole una vena a Loki por su ignorancia.

-que yo sepa no, no será un duende...espero que no-dijo lo último en un susurro- recuerdan...recuerdan cuando viaje a Midgar, ¿verdad?-les pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento-pues...conocí a alguien especial.

-¿te apareaste con un midgardiano?-pregunto Fenri y Jothüngarden a la vez.

-... ¿qué es aparearse?-pregunto Hela, poniendo rojo a Loki y fulminando a sus hijos mayores.

-aparearse es estar con una persona-le dijo- no preguntes más, y a ustedes...

-no fue mi intención-se excusaron rápidamente-sigue contando que se puso interesante.-dijeron.

-a, bien, antes de regresar a Asgard...me habían encerrado en una jaula, una jaula especialmente creada para un monstruo inmortal. Esos días fueron horribles, pero también fue divertido hacerles creer que no estaba en la jaula- con ese comentario, sus hijos rieron- era de noche, me tenían que dar de cenar...-mientras contaba la historia, Loki creo una ilusión para mostrarle a sus hijos como paso.

 _ **\\\\\Flash\/back/**_

 _Loki estaba recostado en una esquina de su celda, pensando, sinceramente, si él quería salir de ese lugar, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. Lo único que necesitaba, era tronar sus dedos y pensar en qué lugar estaría..._

 _-¿pensando, eh?-sus ojos verdes, se desviaron a los verdes del profesor Banner, los cuales brillaban atravesó de los anteojos de cristal que portaba._

 _-...-_

 _-¿sabes? Me parece completamente increíble, tu control de la magia-dijo el doctor mientras pasaba una charola de comida por un extremo. Loki lo miraba sin hacer o decir nada, no es que estuviera obligado a hablarle tampoco- me quedare hasta que termines de cenar..._

 _-no tienes que quedarte, además es bastante incomodo si te quedar mirándome comer-dijo Loki sonriendo débilmente. Bruce no le desvió la mirada, admitía (muy a su pesar) que los ojos verdes de Loki le gustaban, eran únicos y hermosos._

 _-en ese caso, comeré contigo-respondió sonriendo mientras se adentraba a la celda en donde Loki, lo miraba si perder ningún movimiento._

 _.- ¿estas consiente...de que puedo manipularte o con un simple rose de dedos puedo hacer que explotes?-le dijo seriamente, sin duda, no le gustaba la forma en que ese miserable midgardiano le miraba. No podía descifrar que habladeras de esa mirada_

 _-estoy completamente consiente de eso, pero también, estoy seguro de que no lo harías-dijo Bruce al momento de acercarse al rostro del azabache. Loki estaba confundido, sin mencionar, que aun temía de que fuera una trampa para distraerlo y que ese monstruo verde venga y lo matara.-ya que si lo intentas..."el otro sujeto" aparecería._

 _-te recomiendo...vestía verde, que te alejaras ahora mismo-Loki trato de alejarse del doctor, pero este lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, Loki no trato de apartarlo._

 _Bruce se sentía raro, Loki tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, no dudo ni un segundo en probar sus labios ante un dios completamente shockeado._ - **obviamente, el lemon que hare no se los mostro a sus hijos** - _Bruce pudo sentir, como Loki correspondía su beso, eso lo alegro, así que comenzó a profundizarlo, una de sus manos la coló por debajo de aquella vestimenta del dios del engaño._

 _Ciertamente, se agradece a si mismo por haber desactivado las cámaras de seguridad. Las prendas superiores del dios fueron retiradas hábilmente-sin decir que se las arranco a la fuerza- sus labios fueron por el cuello blanco de Loki, lo saboreaba y marcaba a gusto. Se sentía excitado, pero tenía miedo de ser "el otro sujeto" y perder el control._

 _-¿lo está disfrutando doctor?-pregunta Loki mirándolo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco- porque puedo hacer, que lo disfrute más- sin saber cómo o cuando, Bruce esta tendido en el suelo, no podía moverse y Loki estaba mirándolo desde arriba, su pecho al descubierto con las marcas que hace poco le había hecho, bajo lentamente y de un tirón, bajo los pantalones de Banner, dejando al descubierto su abultado miembro, el cual se alzaba con orgullo. No esperaba que Loki asiera lo que eso, acerco su rostro a su miembro y le paso la lengua a la punta._

 _Ese acto, eso que el doctor Banner ahogara un gemido, Loki sonrió por el acto, con más confianza...se metió toda la anatomía de Banner en su cavidad bucal. Ante este acto...el doctor grito de placer, basta decir...que en toda su vida, desde que descubrió que "El otro sujeto" estaba dentro de él, no tuvo relaciones porque al asarlo, su pulso se celera y puede perder el control._

 _Lo que no entendía...era como no se transformaba estando con Loki._

 _Por otra parte...el dios del engaño seguía con su labor de darle placer al doctor, lo tenía a su merced. Siguió dándole placer hasta que Bruce Banner, derramo toda su esencia y Loki la trago sin derramar ni una sola gota de aquel liquido blanco._

 _Loki se incorporó, Bruce no se podía mover, ya que parecía que sus muñecas estaban pegadas al suelo de la celda. Fijo sus ojos jades en Loki...y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando el dios del engaño comenzó a desvestirse muy sensualmente._

 _Se sacó su camisa negra, la cual torturaba al doctor por lo lento que lo hacía. Poco a poco, dejo al descubierto su blanquecino pecho, sus músculos marcados ligeramente por los entrenamientos y algunas marcas por las batallas que tuvo, sin mencionar que su cabello largo y azabache le daba un toque sexy y erótico, penetrando con sus ojos verdes los del doctor._

 _Por su lado, Bruce sufría al ver el espectáculo que aquel príncipe de Jouthunger le estaba dando, vio con sus ojos como Loki, coloco sus manos en su pantalón, y muy lentamente los desprendió. Bruce trataba de desatarse, pero le era imposible. Cuando volvió a ver a Loki, este se había sacado TODO, absolutamente TODO._

 _Frente a Bruce Banner, como dios-o en este caso Laufey- lo trajo al mundo, su cuerpo alvino combinaba con sus negras hebras y sus ojos verdes jades y esa sonrisa socarrona. Con movimientos seductores y rápidos se colocó sobre el doctor, Loki le retiro las gafas, las cuales estaban empañadas por el vapor que desprendían ambos, beso sus labios con pasión desbordante y con un gran salvajismo por parte del doctor. Sin ser preparado ni nada, Loki se auto penetro, sacando un ronco gemido a Banner y un gemido de placer y dolor que el mismo largo._

 _No espero a que el dolor pasara, ya que el placer era mucho más fuerte, y comenzó a moverse arriba de Bruce, primero lento, pero con estocadas acertadas al punto G, que lo hacía gritar de placer. Bruce estaba locamente desesperado, quería liberarse para tomar las riendas de la situación, pero Loki lo tenía bien agarrado para hacerlo sufrir un poco._

 _Las embestidas fueron aumentando de ritmo y velocidad, eran más certeras y salvajes, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por las instalaciones de todo S.H.I.R.L pero eso no les importaba, ellos estaban en su mundo, fuera de los límites de los 9 Reinos de todo el universo, fuera de Midgar y de Asgard sin mencionar Jouthunger. Eran ellos y el placer que se daban mutuamente, sin palabras de amor, solo acto carnal, nada valía ni nada importaba._

 _Cuando el acto culmino, las ataduras invisibles que sostenían a Bruce se desvanecieron, Loki, con un tronar de sus dedo estaba completamente vestido, y dormido en un rincón, sin saber las consecuencias que tendría el adverse entregador a Bruce Banner._

 _ **/fin\/flashback\\\\\**_

-así que la criatura que esperas es de ese Midgardiano-afirmo Fenri.

-en efecto, pero estoy seguro, de que el viejo barbón ya lo sabe y está planeando algo-dijo Loki, cosa que era verdad.

" _ **EN ASGAR"**_

-¡EN DONDE ESTA ESE JOUTHUN!-Odín estaba que echaba fuego por su garganta, Loki engaño nuevamente a su hijo Thor. Los crímenes de Loki se iban sumando uno a uno en el libro de los ancianos del consejo.-¡BUSQUENLO AHORA!

Los soldados al mando de Odín, estaban asustados por su reacción, e inmediatamente acataron las órdenes dadas por el padre de todo. Por su lado, Frigga estaba preocupada por su hijo, si bien Loki no era su hijo biológico, era su hijo de corazón, lo crio junto con Thor y lo quiere de la misma manera. Thor era otra cosa...el creía ciegamente, que su hermano volvería y aclararía todo, si era necesario...daría la cara ante el consejo y lo protegería de cualquier castigo impuesto por su padre.

-querido...no te precipites, Loki aparecerá...-decía Frigga con total calma, ella estaba consiente que Loki había hecho muchas travesuras en Asgard, como cortarle las hebras doradas de Sif, engañar a los enanos de los prados, y muchas otras cosas con los dragones, provocando que Asgard ardiera en llamas. Pero eso eran solo cosas de un niño de 6 años.

-¡ÉL NO APARESERA FRIGGA!-grito, pero se dio cuenta a quien le grito justamente, a Frigga la rodeaba un aura oscura y miraba fijamente al padre de todo, el cual sudaba por miedo.

-...¡NO ME LEBANTES LA VOZ ODIN lll ODISON!-cuando Frigga decía el nombre completo de su esposo, era porque realmente estaba enojada, y eso hasta un idiota como Thor lo sabía. -¡ahora, o te calmas, o YO te calmare!-En casos como esos, era conveniente que Thor intervenga, pero como no era su deber enfrentar a su madre (que ni loco lo haría), dejo ese trabajo para su padre.

-b-bien querida-

-Siéntate-y repentinamente Odín lo hizo, los guardias que quedaban trataban de no reírse, ya que no querían sufrir la furia de la reina de Asgard.-quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te diré...Loki aparecerá tarde o temprano, no puede estar oculto por mucho tiempo, lo conozco, no pasara un solo día sin que haga travesuras...y creo que sabes su condición, ¿verdad?

-...si.

-quiero que lo dejes, hasta que se cumpla el plazo... ¿quedo claro?-Todo mundo sabía...que si alguien se metía con Loki, sufriría la furia de Frigga. Ya que Loki, era su mayor tesoro.

-si querida- y Odín no era la acepción, si el padre de todo castigaba con su mano a su bebe, ella misma se encargaba de que no le tocara un pelo más del necesario.

-¿de qué condición hablan?-y Thor no se perdió ninguna palabra de la conversación, y eso de la "condición" de su "hermanito" no le gusto como sonaba. Frigga y Odín se habían olvidado de que Thor seguía en el salón había escuchado su conversación.

-veras Thor...-Frigga trataba de buscar las palabras, para explicarle la situación poco inusual a su hijo mayor, para que no le dé un ataque y se desmayara.

-¿qué le sucede a Loki? ¿Se encuentra bien verdad?-Thor estaba alterado y eso se notaba en todo Asgard, si algo le pasaba al que todavía consideraba su hermano, era capaz de viajar a Hel para buscar una cura.

-Thor...escucha muy bien lo que te diré, pero quiero que prometas no matar a nadie-dijo Frigga en tono serio, mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

-... ¿qué le asieron a Loki?-pregunto con tono sombrío, los truenos ya se podían escuchar a millas del palacio, Thor estaba enojado...y todavía no le daban la noticia.

-solo promételo, hijo.

-...lo prometo-dijo resignado, al fin y al cabo, no tenía sentido enojarse con su madre, pues sabía que ella cuidaba de Loki y vería que nada malo le pasara a su hermanito...

-¡qué bien, pues Loki esta embarazado!- y con esa noticia, las perspectivas que tenía sobre su madre cambiaron.

-...¡¿QUIEN FUE EL DESGRACIADO QUE CORROMPIO A MI HERMANO!?-Thor estaba furioso, Asgard tenía una lluvia de truenos y rayos, los cuales estaban tan alterados como su poseedor. Más de 20 soldados trataban de calmar a Thor, pero nada pasaba, lo único que lo calmaría, sería tener al desgraciado que estuvo con su hermanito para poder cortarle la cabeza con su martillo.

***continuara***


End file.
